memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Daredevil suit
The Daredevil suit is the protective body armor worn by Matt Murdock and Benjamin Poindexter. History Creation Matt Murdock refused to wear body armor during his vigilante activities in New York City, despite Claire Temple's warnings that he should wear some kind of protective suit, as the injuries he continuously sustained would end up killing him. Murdock felt that body armor would slow him down too much, making his skills ineffective. During his first encounter with Wilson Fisk, Murdock attempted to kill him to avenge Elena Cardenas, an elderly woman whom Fisk ordered killed just to lure Murdock into a trap. Daredevil had sustained severe injuries in a battle against Nobu Yoshioka, but he was able to attack Fisk with Yoshioka's weapon. However, Fisk was wearing a suit made of a durable material that was able to withstand being cut and stabbed, while being as light and flexible as clothing. Once he recovered from his injuries, and inspired by Father Paul Lantom's words that the devil was maybe a symbol to be feared, created by God to warn humanity to tread the path of the righteous, Daredevil sought Turk Barrett and obtained the name of the man that created Fisk's suit, Melvin Potter. his suit]] Potter battled Daredevil inside his workshop, claiming he should not be there. Daredevil managed to defeat him despite still being weakened by the injuries sustained during his fight against Yoshioka, and realized that Potter worked for Fisk only because he was threatening a woman named Betsy Beatty whom Potter cared about. Daredevil asked Potter for his help in stopping Fisk from hurting anyone else, by making something for him using the same material he used in Fisk's suits. Potter asked him if he wanted him to make another suit, but Daredevil asked him to make something very special, a symbol. Devil of Hell's Kitchen Matt Murdock heard on the news that Wilson Fisk had escaped custody during his transport to jail, and intended to return him to the New York City SCIS Department, so he went to retrieve the armor that he had asked Melvin Potter to create for him. Potter explained that he had not enough time to get every part through the process, and the black parts would give him the most protection, and the red ones might deflect a knife depending on the angle. Potter asked Daredevil if Betsy Beatty would now be safe from Fisk, and Daredevil answered that he made Potter a promise, and he was intending to keep it. Daredevil went on to look for Fisk, wearing the armor, and confronted him on an alley. The suit had offered enough protection to withstand Fisk's blows, which had allowed Daredevil to regain the upper hand and finally defeat Fisk and knocked him unconscious. Once Fisk had been defeated, Brett Mahoney had arrived on the scene and put Fisk back their into custody. Due to the new suit, Mahoney initially did not recognise Daredevil, before questioning what he should call him from now on. Following this, Mahoney gave a statement and a story was picked up by the New York Bulletin, officially naming Daredevil, who continued his mission to protect the people of New York City. Upgrades After his first encounter with Frank Castle, Daredevil visited Melvin Potter again, seeking repairs for his cracked helmet. Potter agreed to make the repair, but warned that it would only be temporary and would lessen Murdock's chances of survival, if he repeated the same type of encounter with Castle. While Potter was busy working by his desk, Daredevil quietly arrived at Melvin Potter's Workshop a few days later, earlier than Potter expected him which he complained about as he did not like being rushed. Daredevil however explained that he needed the Daredevil suit so that he could go after and finally stop the Punisher and stop his rampage which was now endangering the lives of innocent civilians. Potter insisted that an entire new suit should be made instead, which Daredevil begrudgingly agreed towards. Several days later, Daredevil returned to Potter's workshop for the promised upgrades. Potter, expecting Daredevil to come earlier than the agreed completion time, had the suit made early. Noting that Hell's Kitchen seemed to making another turn for the worst, Potter decided to add several additional upgrades to the suit. In addition, he also began to work on a upgrade for Daredevil's billy club, with a steel fiber composite cable, which he proudly declared was near indestructible. Potter would later reveal to the vigilante when he returned asking for a new suit for Elektra. Second suit Capabilities Daredevil's suit was made from the same material Melvin Potter used to line both Wilson Fisk and Leland Owlsley's suits. The material was light yet at the same time, it was extremely durable. It was unlike anything Murdock had ever felt. Drawing from Murdock's devout Catholicism, the suit is designed to resemble the Devil, complete with horns on the cowl helmet. This was accentuated by the red color scheme, and contributed to the name given to him by the media: Daredevil. The suit provided Daredevil with enhanced protection, however the original prototype was incomplete and not properly refined. The red areas on the suit could only protect against knives depending on the angle, while the black parts which were bullet resistant and would offer significantly more protection. After Daredevil's first meeting with Punisher, Potter increased the durability of the suit by adding extra plating and reinforcing the red regions of the suit. Per his recommendation, Potter also incorporated a new carbon nanotube-based alloy which he said was "near indestructible" into a new helmet that included red lenses in the eye holes. He also added advanced alloy gauntlets to the suit's gloves as a bonus. The suit also included a pocket located on the left hip of the suit to allow Daredevil to store his twin batons. It would later be outfitted to sport his billy club.